Free Riku
by SuperFriendlySoraFan203
Summary: Based on 'Free Willy' Riku the Merman is captured and put in an aquarium and soon befriends a boy named Sora. Light RikuSora
1. Prologue

**Ok ****i**** decided to do a story with Riku as a mermaid...merman! He befriends Sora a human. This story will sort of go along with the story of 'Free Willy'**** (of course with my own twist)**

**Warning: light ****RikuSora**** (first try doing this)****Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**** Or Free Willy.**

**Prologue**

It was a clear day out in the ocean, the strong salty scent could be smelled in the air as the wind blew lightly. A few pesky seagulls flew around in the air eating anything that they could find, whether it was a crab or a doughnut somebody dropped on a beach.

Further out in the sea a group of mermaids traveled together. They were all migrating so that they could find more food and move into warmer waters.

For their species they were all known as Orcans, for their black and white tails that resembled an Orca whales. They were top predator of the seas, working together to outwit their prey. Also helping care for each other if one of their members needed.

A silvered haired Orcan named Riku was currently keeping up with his pod.

Riku had a nice well built body showing off his strong arms and chest. His long silver haired felt nice and silky to the touch, and mysterious but beautiful aqua eyes. Lots of females would usually try to ask him out.

A blonde with short messy hair swam up to him. His name was Demyx. "Hey Riku, you wanna have a race?" he asked with a grin.

Riku smirked at Demyx "You know you're going to lose right?"

Demyx shrugged his grin widening "Don't say that till its over, who knows maybe I'll win this time" he said.

Riku snorted causing some air bubbles to escape his nose "We'll see about that" he said, looking around for a finish line then spotting a few large rocks in the distance, "ok first one to the large rocks wins."

"Alright" Demyx said with a nod they both lined up "On your mark"

"Get set"

"Go!" both said as they both started darting toward the rocks. But unknown to them was a boat laying out a large fishing net.

"I'm gonna win!" Demyx yelled energetically.

"Oh no you're not" Riku said with a chuckle, with a push of his tail easily catching up with him.

Demyx smiled and looked up ahead, thats when he noticed the net up ahead. "Riku look ou—"it was too late to warn him.

Riku was suddenly caught in the net. He tried to struggle free but it was no use he couldn't get loose. Demyx had called the other Orcans over but they couldn't get him loose either.

Riku's mother smiled sadly at him "I-I'm sorry Riku but we need to go" she said turning to leave the others soon following.

Demyx followed slowly behind them and turned to look at Riku. "Sorry Riku i didn't mean this to happen" he said.

"No...it's ok...now go before the humans catch you to..." Riku said finding his vision starting to fade, soon everything went black.

**Ok tell me what you think so far. Feel free to give suggestions and stuff.**** But be nice. **

**Review please so Sora can meet Riku.**


	2. The Meeting

**Hello people! I'm back with another chapter****. I hope you enjoy it.****It's**** not easy writing a story and keeping up with School work at the same time.**

**Reviews.**

**Tanny, I really appreciate that ****you're**** enjoying the story. And ****I**** see your point that the pod could have done more to try and save him.**

**Nirex,**** yeah I think I could of wrote that better. **

**Sea-Princess, thank you, and yes as you can see it is longer. **

**Chapter 1**

_The meeting_

Destiny Islands was a great place to live. The sun always shined brightly even though there were off days where the sky would become overcast with clouds and sometimes rain.

Now just like Hawaii or Florida, Destiny Islands was a popular tourist attraction bringing many different kinds of people to the area. Most of them would go off and relax at the beach, or go shopping to buy souvenirs for their friends or families. That is if you had a family.

Sora was one of those kids without a family. His mom had left him when he was at a young age, his dad? He had no idea what he even looked like. Sora was rather short and scrawny for his age of 15, his brunette hair spiked in every direction. Nobody knew how his hair stayed like that, Sora himself didn't even know how. His large eyes held a deep ocean color, which made anybody who looked at him aww on how cute he was.

Right now he and some of his friends were running around the main city square asking people if they could get them some money.

"Hey Mr." Sora said running up to a man, "could you spare me some change?"

"I...uhh..." the man said about to reject.

"Pwease!" Sora begged putting on his puppy-dog eyed look. The man sighed not being able to say no and gave Sora 2 bucks, causing the brunette to smile and thank the man before going off to beg off a woman.

Not too far away Roxas was trying to talk a woman into giving him some cash, but wasn't as lucky. He wasn't as good at pulling off the cute trick like Sora did, but he did use smarts to get what he wanted.

Roxas almost looked like Sora except of his blonde locks and slightly darker eyes. People often mistaken them as brothers but they weren't.

Soon after getting some more cash Sora and the others met up to put their money together.

"Looks like we only have 13 dollars guys" a red haired girl named Kairi said after counting all the money they all had earned.

"13 dollars!" cried a dirty blonde named Hayner, "that's not enough to feed us all".

Everybody looked down for a moment till Sora spotted a couple leaving their table at an outside restaurant. "Hey look" he whispered the others turned to look at what Sora was staring at.

Roxas licked his lips at the sight of the leftover food. His stomach growled in protest.

"Let's go get it" Kairi said excitedly quickly walking over towards the empty table. Sora following close behind while Hayner and Roxas stayed at a distance keeping watch.

Helping Kairi soon they stuffed all the food and took off before anybody could catch them.

Hayner looked at the food they had with a concerned look on his face, "are you sure that's enough for all of us?"

"Umm..." Sora said while thinking and looked around spotting a vehicle. Noticing inside it there was a large basket of paopu fruits. Paopu's seemed to be very popular at weddings and parties, who wouldn't love paopu fruits? They were sweet and delicious having the flavour mixture of limes and mangos. Plus there was a rumour that if you shared it with your loved ones your destiny would be intertwined. But who cares it was food.

"There!" the brunette pointed at the vehicle and quickly dashed over and grabbed the bowl of paopu. And then ran, the others following his lead.

-----

They decided to eat at a park and sat by a few palm trees. They began to stuff their faces with their findings of the day.

"Mmm... this is good" Kairi said biting into some French fries.

"Yeah I wish we could find more stuff like this every day" Roxas said having some paopu.

"My dad never gave me stuff like this when I still lived with him" Hayner said.

Their feast didn't last as long as they hoped as they saw flashing lights and heard a loud siren in the distance. "Cops!" Sora shouted and gestured everyone to start running. One of them stepped on the Paopus in the process making them splatter in a juicy mess.

"Let's split up it'll be harder for them to catch us" Kairi suggested, she always had been the smart one in the group after all. They all nodded Kairi running off with Hayner, and Sora going with Roxas.

Sora and Roxas found a building to hide in as they were getting chased. It was hard to see since it was very dark but there was some light. Roxas smirked evilly as he looked around. Sora only knew when he had that look that he was cooking up a plan. Taking a spray can of red paint Roxas starting to spray the walls, Sora following his lead only he was using blue paint.

After a few sprays Sora looked around, only seeing that Roxas was missing.

"Uhh...R-Roxas?" he said shakily taking a clumsy step forward, "um..if this is a joke it's not funny." The only answer Sora got was silence, making him become nervous. Taking another step he suddenly got a feeling that he was being watched. Turning his blue eyes suddenly locked with a pair of aqua eyes.

"Ahhhhhhh!" screeched Sora stumbling backwards tripping over a garbage can. His heart beating what felt like a mile a minute. Finally getting the courage to look up he found the eyes again, noticing they looked somewhat amused seeing a smirk playing on its lips. Taking a closer look he realised it was a guy with long silver hair.

Traveling down he noticed the nice muscles, causing Sora to blush slightly. '_Man he's hot__...did __i__ just think that?__'_ Sora thought blushing even more deeper, suddenly noticing the tail where his legs were suppose to be '_h-he's a __merm__—'_

Sora was shortly cut off from his thoughts as he heard footsteps coming his way and a cop yelling "Hey! You!"

Listening to his instincts he ran but he was soon stopped as he was tackled to the ground by two heavy bodies. "Let go of me" Sora shouted as he struggled but found that he couldn't escape.

-----

Riku blinked as he watched the blue eyed human stare up at him from the ground. Life was normally boring in the aquarium, especially when they decided to put him in a dolphin tank. This didn't have as much room to swim as he would like. His dorsal fin from lack of swimming had tilted slightly to the right.

Anyways Riku was staring at the human. He wasn't usually very fond of humans seeing as they took him away from his home and stuck him into this tank, but this one was pretty cute. He especially loved the large blue eyes.

'_Reminds me of the ocean'_ he thought smiling. Noticing at the same time that the humans face was slightly read.

But before he could ask him his name or anything a shout was heard and just like that the human was gone two other ones following after him.

Riku frowned having wanting to have his moment longer with the cute little human.

**TBC**

**So what do you guys think? I tried really hard to make it good ****and different from the actual movie. But I'm pretty sure it will go slightly different since Riku's a Merman not a whale. **

**Feel free to make more suggestions.**

**Please Review to find out more! **


End file.
